Broken
by ArtemisCeleste
Summary: I couldn't get back onto Memis. I made a new account and I am re-writing Broken Hearts, Broken lives. You know the summary if you've read before. Rated T just in case.
1. Goodbyes

**I DO NOT own Twilight**

**I do not own Bella, Edward *sobs*, Jacob *sobs* or any other character from that series. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky her.**

BPOV

Cold arms were wrapped around me. I sighed, happy to finally be in my angel's arms. Then, I suddenly had a flash of anger. "Um Edward," I muttered "Yes, love?" "Is Jasper here?" "Uh no. Why?" I shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later I woke up. "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." I nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. I violently shook my head. "No, why?" he asked, stunned. "Because Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" I screamed at him. Pain was the only emotion on his face. I felt horrible about causing him pain. I just wanted to rip my tongue out. "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" I screamed. Now, the only expression on his face was agony. This was completely unbearable. I wanted to ask him to rip my throat out, and then drink my blood if that is what it took to erase this whole mess.

"I-if that's what you want, love" I could only nod once, in case if I might break down. He let go of me then ran to the window. "Edward," "Yes?" "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" "Well, cuz' I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess" "okay, we'll stay" with that, he jumped out the window.

That was when I broke down crying.

EPOV

I wrapped my arms around my Bella. I heard her sigh. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Then I heard her angelic voice. "Um, Edward," she asked. "Yes love?" I replied all too happy about her speaking to me. "Is Jasper here?" I was stunned. "Uh no. Why?" She shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later she woke up. I knew she would ask about Charlie, so I said "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." She nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked, just because. Then, she shook her head. My fierce little kitten, who thought it, was a tiger. I was stunned though. "No, why?" I asked. "Because, Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" she screamed at me. I felt the pain take over. I had hurt her, but I will fix her. I just had to ask, "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" she screamed. I was in pure agony. My sweet, loving Bella loathed me for what I had done. This is what I had wanted. For her not to want me. Now that I had it, I hated it.

I could only say, "I-if that's what you want, love." I tried to sound brave, for my sweet Bella. She nodded once, looking as if she were holding back tears. I let go of her and went to the window. "Edward," her voice sang. "Yes love?" I asked. "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" I wondered. Would she want us gone? For what we were, for what I had done? "Well, 'cuz I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess." Ah, she still wants me in her life. Just as a friend though. It's better than nothing. "Okay, we'll stay." I jumped out the window. I was running when I heard my sweet, sweet Bella sobbing.

**I know it's short. Deal with it. My first fanfic. REVEIW! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Tears

**I DO NOT own Twilight**

**I do not own Bella, Edward *sobs*, Jacob *sobs* or any other character from that series. Stephanie Meyer does. Lucky her.**

BPOV

Cold arms were wrapped around me. I sighed, happy to finally be in my angel's arms. Then, I suddenly had a flash of anger. "Um Edward," I muttered "Yes, love?" "Is Jasper here?" "Uh no. Why?" I shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later I woke up. "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." I nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. I violently shook my head. "No, why?" he asked, stunned. "Because Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" I screamed at him. Pain was the only emotion on his face. I felt horrible about causing him pain. I just wanted to rip my tongue out. "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" I screamed. Now, the only expression on his face was agony. This was completely unbearable. I wanted to ask him to rip my throat out, and then drink my blood if that is what it took to erase this whole mess.

"I-if that's what you want, love" I could only nod once, in case if I might break down. He let go of me then ran to the window. "Edward," "Yes?" "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" "Well, cuz' I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess" "okay, we'll stay" with that, he jumped out the window.

That was when I broke down crying.

EPOV

I wrapped my arms around my Bella. I heard her sigh. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Then I heard her angelic voice. "Um, Edward," she asked. "Yes love?" I replied all too happy about her speaking to me. "Is Jasper here?" I was stunned. "Uh no. Why?" She shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Hours later she woke up. I knew she would ask about Charlie, so I said "Charlie checked on you, and then went fishing." She nodded. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked, just because. Then, she shook her head. My fierce little kitten, who thought it, was a tiger. I was stunned though. "No, why?" I asked. "Because, Edward Cullen, I want you out of my house NOW!" she screamed at me. I felt the pain take over. I had hurt her, but I will fix her. I just had to ask, "W-why love?" "Because, YOU left me broken, YOU left me empty, and YOU are a MONSTER!" she screamed. I was in pure agony. My sweet, loving Bella loathed me for what I had done. This is what I had wanted. For her not to want me. Now that I had it, I hated it.

I could only say, "I-if that's what you want, love." I tried to sound brave, for my sweet Bella. She nodded once, looking as if she were holding back tears. I let go of her and went to the window. "Edward," her voice sang. "Yes love?" I asked. "Are you staying in Forks? I mean all of you." "Why?" I wondered. Would she want us gone? For what we were, for what I had done? "Well, 'cuz I love Alice, and Emmet is like my big brother, and I'm sure we can still be friends, I guess." Ah, she still wants me in her life. Just as a friend though. It's better than nothing. "Okay, we'll stay." I jumped out the window. I was running when I heard my sweet, sweet Bella sobbing.

**I know it's short. Deal with it. My first fanfic. REVEIW! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
